


Then/Now

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-11
Updated: 2009-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: After seeing Jeff, Jensen has to reassure Jared, as well as himself, of their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Sharp intake of breath when he saw him. How did he get better looking? Jensen stared as the hostess seated Jeff.  Then he realized there was a date. A female date to be exact.  As they looked over the menus, Jeff smiled at her, seemed to be enjoying her company.  Jealousy flared strong enough to make Jensen grit his teeth to the point of breaking.

 

 

 

“What’s wrong?”  Jared faced him so he didn’t see Jeff, but he saw Jensen’s reaction.  He turned to look over his shoulder.  He felt like he had just taken a punch to the heart.  When he was finally able to focus, Jeff was glaring at him. Not Jensen, him. Jared had never been the focus of such rage before.  He turned back to Jensen quickly, unnerved.

 

 

 

“Let’s go” Jensen said as he threw his napkin and cash on the table. They had barely eaten their dinner, but both men had lost their appetites.  As they passed Jeff’s table, they heard him say “two ex-friends”.

 

 

 

Jensen stared out the window as Jared drove them home.  He hoped Jared didn’t want to have one of his “let’s talk about our feelings” discussions because frankly he wasn’t up to it. Jared would need to be reassured that Jensen loved him.  Jeff was over and done and tonight just proved it to all.  Only Jeff wasn’t over and done, and all tonight proved was Jeff had moved on.

 

 

 

Two years before Jensen and Jeff’s friendship turned into one of those affairs that burns lovers to ashes.  They were both in Vancouver, Jensen on Supernatural and Jeff filming Watchmen right next door.  They were together so much when Jensen was needed to film a scene, the assistant director looked for him at Jeff’s trailer and vice versa.  The sex was mind blowing (Jeff’s words) and orgasms shook them to their souls. They planned to move in together. Cue the love theme. Then, because of work, they couldn’t spend five minutes in the same city if their lives depended on it.  Rumors started. Jensen had moved in with Jared and everyone knew they were finally acting on their forbidden love. Jeff was screwing his latest co-star, male and female. Long distance and stress took its toll.  A fight on cell phones about who was doing what ended with it’s over.

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Jared watched from the sidelines. Waiting.  He had seen all of Jensen’s relationships burn themselves out.  Jensen was an intense lover and poured heart and soul into the relationship to the point of being overwhelming.  The difference was he knew what to expect with Jensen. That and the fact he loved Jensen more than he loved any other human being.  He wanted all that intensity.  The opportunity came the night Jensen tore through the house in a rage over the breakup with Jeff.  Maybe it was the rough sex, or maybe it was his pent up desire, but it took a couple of days for Jared’s toes to uncurl.

 

 

 

Jared thought they were happy. Swore they had each found the perfect lover in the other. Show business was a small town. It was silly to think they would never see or hear from Jeff again.  But he hadn’t expected Jensen’s reaction to seeing Jeff. Jensen had been silent all the way home, which meant he was thinking about Jeff.  It seemed Jared’s worse fear had come true. Jensen and Jeff weren’t over and done.

 

 

 

Jensen came out of the bathroom wearing only boxers, ready for bed.  Jared, still in the jeans and shirt he wore to dinner, was sitting on the bed. Jensen stopped in front of him, leaned down and kissed him quickly on the lips. “Good night.” Jared mumbled good night and watched Jensen pulled down the sheet and spread to get into bed.  Jensen turned on his right side facing away from him.

 

 

 

Jared undressed, pushed the covers down and spooned against Jensen’s back. His other arm slipped under Jensen’s neck. His hand caressed up Jensen’s chest to rest on his breastbone over his heart.  Jensen rubbed his hand up Jared’s arm, intertwining their fingers. 

 

 

 

“I love you so much.”

 

 

 

Jensen turned his head to rest his cheek against Jared’s face. “I love you.” He felt Jared’s fingers tighten around his. Jared’s way of seeking reassurance, Jensen thought. “You’re the one I’m with and I want to be with.”

 

 

 

Jared kissed across Jensen’s cheek to his lips.  Jensen opened his mouth when Jared licked along his bottom lip.  Jared curled his tongue around Jensen’s and pulled it into his mouth.  He sucked on the tongue until Jensen broke the kiss.  Jensen let go of Jared’s hand long enough to pulled his boxers off.  He lay down with his back against Jared’s chest and placed Jared’s hand on his cock.  As they kissed, Jensen reached between them to stroke Jared’s hard cock in the same rhythm.  Jensen shifted his leg up so the cum leaking out of Jared’s cock smeared around his hole. Jared gathered cum leaking out of Jensen’s cock.  As pushed a fingers covered in their combined cum into his body, Jensen broke the kiss with a loud moan.

 

 

 

Jensen turned and pressed his face into the pillow. Gasping Jared’s hip with one hand, Jensen pushed back on Jared’s finger.  A second finger was added to stretch Jensen’s tight hole.  When the fingers hit his prostate, Jensen’s head came up.  Panting he gasped Jared’s wrist pulling the fingers out.  “I want your cock inside me. Come on Jared. (pant)

 

Now.”

 

 

 

“It’s not enough lube.” Jared started to turn to get the lube out of the bedside table.

 

 

 

Jensen stopped him with a smack on the hip. “It’s enough” as Jensen lined Jared’s cock up with his hole.

 

 

 

Jared pushed Jensen’s leg further up and with one leg over Jensen’s other leg, he settled on his knees and pushed into Jensen’s body.  Jensen moaned deep in his throat until Jared was ball deep.  On every thrust Jared’s cock caressed over his prostate.

 

 

 

As Jared reached around him to stroke his cock in rhythm of his thrusts, Jensen reached back to find Jared’s asshole. Jared’s thrusting faltered as Jensen ran his fingertips over the wrinkled hole. 

 

 

 

“That’s it. Right there” moaned Jared as he felt two fingers fuck his tight hole.  He tightened his arms around Jensen’s body, thrusting harder.  Jared moaned into the back of Jensen’s head as cum shot into Jensen’s body.  When he felt the warm cum in his ass, Jensen came with his nails scratching across Jared’s ass cheek.

 

 

 

After getting his breathe back, Jared kissed Jensen’s back hoping he had wiped all thoughts of Jeff from his mind.

 

 

 

The End


End file.
